Frozen Heart
by RoseWalker
Summary: Winter is a dark time for Camelot, but this year is made even worse when something, or rather someone raises her beautiful head and has her revenge. ArthurxMerlin, ArthurxOFC, MerlinxOFC
1. Prologue

Title: Frozen Heart  
Pairings: Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/OFC, Merlin/OFC  
Prompt: N/A  
WARNINGS: This is based roughly somewhere series 2, however as I am want to do, some series 3 stuff may creep in so there may be some accidental spoilers.  
Disclaimer: Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^  
Summary: Winter is a dark time for Camelot, but this year is made even worse when something, or rather someone raises her beautiful head and has her revenge.  
Note: Cause I am both stupid and sado-masochistic for the first part of this year's advent I am writing a multi-parter. When my chapters run out I will fall back on tradition and do prompts I have been given! I am well aware the title sucks. If I think of a better one it will get replaced! Thanks to the lovely ladytanyata for beta-ing and if there is anything wrong it's my fault.

The snow was deep and nearly reached their knees, but it only managed to slow them down, not stop them enjoying themselves. It was a rare occasion that the young Prince and the King's Ward were allowed a little play time. The snow had fallen thickly overnight and their tutors hadn't been able to control their excitement. Lessons had been halted for the day and they had been given their freedom.

Arthur's cloak dragged along the snow behind him, still too big for him, but he had insisted he wear it, he was proud to wear the Pendragon colours. It collected snow behind him as he continued to roll the ball of snow with his gloved hands. Soon the sphere was heavy enough that he had to begrudgingly ask Morgana to help him with it.

When Arthur was happy that the giant snowball was big enough (because they couldn't push it any further), he began a new one and Morgana went back to her original activity of walking pictures into the snow. She kept looking behind her to see the patterns she was making and was paying little attention to where she was actually walking so occasionally fell over and couldn't help but burst into fits of giggles. Arthur would roll his eyes and mumble 'girls', but couldn't hide the happy smile on his face. This was such a rare treat for them and he couldn't pretend he wasn't enjoying it and to see Morgana so happy made him happy also.

When he had decided the second ball was big enough, Arthur called Morgana over again and they both managed to roll the new ball on top of the first. Morgana took a step back and angled her head slightly, appraising the construction.

"What is it supposed to be anyway?" Arthur grinned and told her proudly,

"It's a snow knight." Morgana laughed hard, almost doubling over with the strain.

"It doesn't look much like a knight to me." She managed breathlessly. Arthur crossed his arms and pouted. He stomped his foot for added effect,

"It is a knight because I said so." Morgana, used to Arthur's tantrums, just smiled, only just managing to hold back any further laughter.

"Well, he wouldn't be very good in a fight would he? He can't see and he hasn't got any arms either. And doesn't a knight need a weapon to fight with?" Arthur turned to look at his creation. Morgana watched his reaction, eyes bright and eager. Arthur's hands fell to his sides; his face a deep frown and he stomped off, definitely not looking back at Morgana (except to stick his tongue out at her). Morgana laughed knowing she had won the argument and Arthur was likely going off to hide somewhere and sulk for a while. She began stomping through the snow again, happy that she had one over Arthur.

It was only when she had begun to feel the cold that Morgana realised there was something wrong. Looking around her she quickly noticed that Arthur hadn't come back. She looked around her hurriedly, her dark curls bouncing around her as she turned her head in every direction. She couldn't see as much as a flash of red cloak. She closed her eyes to see if she could hear anything. It was then that she noticed how quiet everything was, it was almost as if the whole world was holding its breath, waiting along with her, waiting to see if something would happen. It made her feel uncomfortable.

Wondering if the grumpy Prince had got himself lost, she huffed and began following his footprints. As she kept walking, snowflakes started to fall around her, soft and fluffy; she could feel them land on her face and eyelashes. She hoped that the snow wouldn't fall too quickly or heavily and cover Arthur's tracks before she had found him.

"Arthur? Arthur, where are you? I didn't mean it, really." She called out to him but only her own voice echoed back at her.

As it happened, he hadn't gone too far. She finally spotted his red cloak among the trees ahead. As she got closer she called out to him again,

"Arthur! What are you doing? You've been here ages." Arthur didn't move. She walked up to him and carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. "Arthur?" He finally turned his head and looked surprised to see her.

"Morgana? What are you doing here?" His voice sounded dreamy, distant.

"I was asking you the same thing. Didn't you hear me?" Arthur shook his head, no,

"I was talking to the lady."

"What lady? Arthur, there is no lady." Morgana gave a quick glance around in case she had missed something. She could only see the trees, there was certainly no lady there and the only footprints she could see were her own and Arthur's.

"There was." Some of Arthur's temper filtered back into his voice but he still didn't sound like himself. "She was talking to me; you must have scared her off."

"Arthur, you're scaring me. There's no one here." He turned to her fully then, fists clenched, his face angry as he shouted at her,

"You are just jealous that she talked to me and not you." He gave her a shove and she stumbled back before falling into the snow. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Arthur had been cross at her before but he had never hurt her, never pushed her. Not like this.

That was when she saw it, or rather her.

As Morgana looked up, her eyes watering, she saw the snowflakes flutter together and form a small flurry that spun like a small tornado until a lady formed out of the flakes, her form becoming more substantial the longer she watched. Morgana stared, frozen to the spot in awe of this creature, this magic, as the lady reached out to Arthur, a white hand gently placed under his chin so he would look up at her. Her skin so pale compared to the rosy hue of Arthur's. She smiled at him, but to Morgana it looked so cold. Blue eyes turned to look at her, chips of ice that sent shivers down her back. The lady bent towards Arthur and placed a kiss on his forehead with deathly blue lips. Arthur stayed where he was until she held out a hand to him. Slowly, his hand rose and he took hold of hers.

"Arthur, don't!" Morgana shouted but her warning went unheeded. The snowflakes whirled once more, this time encircling Arthur too and the pair vanished; only an echoing laugh filled the clearing. Morgana scrambled to her feet and spun around wildly, hoping for some sign of her step brother, but there was none. Arthur was gone.

"Arthur!"


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Frozen Heart  
Pairings: Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/OFC, Merlin/OFC

Rating: PG-13 (to be safe)  
Prompt: N/A  
WARNINGS: This is based roughly somewhere series 2, however as I am want to do, some series 3 stuff may creep in so there may be some accidental spoilers.  
Disclaimer: Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^  
Summary: Winter is a dark time for Camelot, but this year is made even worse when something, or rather someone raises her beautiful head and has her revenge.  
Note: Cause I am both stupid and sado-masochistic for the first part of this year's advent I am writing a multi-parter. When my chapters run out I will fall back on tradition and do prompts I have been given! I am well aware the title sucks. If I think of a better one it will get replaced! Thanks to the lovely ladytanyata for beta-ing and if there is anything wrong it's my fault.

Chapter 1

"Arthur!" Morgana sat bolt upright, shivering uncontrollably. The echo of her voice carried on the air becoming higher in pitch until she had to cover her ears. She could feel the build of her magic within her and knew she could not stop it. The noise had become so shrill; she wanted to scream in pain when the window closest to her shattered. She stared at the window in horror. Uther would soon start asking awkward questions, what with all the things breaking in her room lately.

Outside there was a flurry of snow. Winter had come quickly and cruelly. She gazed at the snow, wide eyed with fear from the shadows of the dream she had. As she watched the white shower, the flakes twisted and swirled before her, seemingly forming a face, a face that moved towards the window, towards her.

Morgana shrieked and clambered out of the bed, backing away. For once she hoped it was her magic doing that and nothing else. There really couldn't be a face in the snow. Trembling, she slid down the wall and hid her face from the window, praying that the thing wouldn't enter. Cold tears of fear ran down her cheeks.

"My lady!" Morgana suddenly felt warm arms wrap around her, she looked up cautiously, not daring to hope. What she saw made her weep with joy.

"Gwen."

"Yes, I'm here. Are you alright?" The maid asked, worried to see her mistress in an even worse state than normal. Morgana's night terrors were frightening enough as it was without finding her shaking on the floor as well.

"There- there was a face. At the window." She turned to look, fearing the vision would indeed still be there. All she could see now was swirling flakes of white as they fell heavily past the broken window. Gwen turned to look herself.

"There is nothing there. You are safe... but you're frozen." She rubbed Morgana's arms a little before she rose and found a shawl to drape around the shaking woman's shoulders. She gave Gwen a tentative smile.

"Thank you, Gwen. I don't know what I would do without you?" Gwen smiled kindly,

"Never fear of that, my lady. I am always here for you. Let's find you a different room; it is far too cold in here now." She carefully helped Morgana to her feet. Morgana looked back at the window once more, still trembling from her fright. She couldn't see anything but the fluffy flakes, but she had to be sure.

"Are you certain there is nothing there?" Gwen looked at the window again, wondering what had actually scared her mistress so much.

"I am certain. Perhaps it was just your imaginings brought on by one of your nightmares?"

"Nightmares?" Her eyes flew wide. "Arthur." She pulled away from Gwen and ran to her door.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked in concern.

"I have to find Arthur." Morgana called back as she rushed out of the door.

-x-

His skin felt heated, clammy to the touch, his breathing left in harsh pants as a warm mouth trailed soft kisses down his collar bone. Long fingers trailed through his hair and he could feel another hand tracing the muscles of his body. His eyes were closed and when he managed to open them, all he could see was the canopy above the bed. He moaned deeply as the roving hand brushed against where he wanted it most.

"Please!" He managed to gasp out, begging, begging for something he couldn't quite...

"Tell me, tell me what you want." A voice, deeper, lower than he had expected but one that sent ecstatic shivers through his entire body asked him.

"I- I" A face appeared in his vision, hair, dark as night and skin as pale as milk except for the red flush across both cheeks. A smile, bright, knowing. Eyes a sparkling blue like a summer sky.

"Arthur, tell me." He purred, his voice dropping deeper again, made him want so much more than he had ever known.

"Merlin- I..." Arthur blinked his eyes open suddenly. He took a deep breath and wondered if he had been holding it. He sat up carefully and rubbed his face. His body was slick with sweat and his skin burned with a heat that he hadn't felt in a long time. He stared out into the darkness of the room, almost surprised that his dream bed mate wasn't actually in the room. It had been so vivid, so realistic... but Merlin? Really? His body certainly thought so if the heat between his legs was anything to go by. He swung his legs round and sat on the edge of the bed and took deep calming breaths. The last thing he needed was to start dreaming about his servant, especially in that way. He didn't see Merlin like that at all... did he?

Arthur rubbed his face again. This was too much thought for the middle of the night. The cool air was finally starting to hit him, cooling his skin. Now that he was awake, Arthur didn't want to return to sleep just yet, he almost feared what he would find there. No, he needed to clear his head first. Pulling the sheets back, Arthur rose from the bed and walked over to the window.

It was dark outside, the sky heavily clouded but what brightness there was from torches in the courtyard and faint lights in the city below, lit up the thick snowflakes that were falling. The courtyard was already blanketed in white. Arthur grimaced; he really didn't want to train in the snow in the morning. He leaned heavily against the wall, bracing himself with his arm and stared blankly out at the snow, watching it swirl aimlessly, covering Camelot in a thick blanket. He knew with the sun rise there would be more bad news. The death toll would be high again. It was bad enough at winter but this year seemed particularly cruel. The cold seeped into even the warmest of rooms; a chill crept into your bones even if you were wrapped up in the warmest firs. The poor couldn't afford that and it was with a heavy heart Arthur realised, many wouldn't make it through the winter.

The heavy sigh he gave left a mist across the panes of glass and half heartedly he wiped them away only to jolt back. He stared intently at the place where he had just wiped and sure enough he saw the snow swirl there. Moving closer he looked back out the window, he saw the snow shift and hover. In front of him there was a face, a face made up of tiny snowflakes, almost like a constellation. Arthur blinked, thinking that perhaps he was more tired than he thought. He looked out once more and this time the face was closer, almost as close as he was to the window on his side. The face was soft and feminine and it was only as Arthur continued to look that he noticed that the flakes that whipped around the face were in fact her hair. Staring into snowflake eyes, Arthur found himself entranced. He had thought the snow beautiful once, but this was something else. She seemed to smile at him, the denser snowflakes of her lips moving upwards.

"Arthur." Those lips whispered. He could feel that whisper down his spine, his nose almost touched the glass as he tried to move further forward to see this strange and magical creature that glittered in front of him like a dream. He held up his hand slowly and pressed it against the glass, slowly and carefully in case he startled the thing on the other side away. He watched mesmerized as an arm and hand materialised out of the snow and reached to meet his.

"Arthur!" The blond head snapped round almost painfully at the worried voice.

"Morgana?" He gave the young woman a concerned look and she hurried over to him. He opened his arms to her and hugged her tightly. Her shaking concerned him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so glad you are alright. I was so worried." He rested his cheek on her head and held her until she stopped shaking.

"Of course I'm alright. What's brought this on?" She pulled back and gave him an unsteady smile.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just... no, it's nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Arthur could see she was lying but he also knew that if he tried probing any further he would simply be brushed off.

"As long as you're alright?" He asked her, holding the top of her arms gently so he could look at her.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. I'll go back to bed now." He nodded as she turned away. He noticed Gwen hovering by the doorway and he nodded to her, shared glances that they both knew was for Gwen to look after Morgana. Gwen smiled back at Arthur as she wrapped her hand around her mistress's shoulder and led her away. Arthur frowned after Morgana. He really was worried about her. This sort of thing was becoming more frequent, he had thought Gaius had solved the problem but apparently not. He sighed heavily and turned back to the window.

The vision that had appeared to him was gone. Arthur moved back to his position and looked out hoping for some sign, but there was none. Maybe he had imagined it after all. His own dream about Merlin was long forgotten.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Frozen Heart  
Pairings: Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/OFC, Merlin/OFC

Rating: PG-13 (to be safe)  
Prompt: N/A  
WARNINGS: This is based roughly somewhere series 2, however as I am want to do, some series 3 stuff may creep in so there may be some accidental spoilers.  
Disclaimer: Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^  
Summary: Winter is a dark time for Camelot, but this year is made even worse when something, or rather someone raises her beautiful head and has her revenge.  
Note: Cause I am both stupid and sado-masochistic for the first part of this year's advent I am writing a multi-parter. When my chapters run out I will fall back on tradition and do prompts I have been given! I am well aware the title sucks. If I think of a better one it will get replaced! Un-beta-ed at the moment but that's not beta's fault it's all mine!

Merlin blinked his eyes open and slowly sat up. It didn't take him long to quickly pull his sheets back over his head again. It was so cold! How he was even warm in the tiny bed, he had no idea but he certainly didn't want to be out in the cold air. Now he was awake, however, he knew he needed to get up. Stables were the first on the list, cold and dirt, wonderful. Merlin remembered back to a time when his mum would wrap him up as warm as she could and he would go out and play snow ball fights with Will. The fact that he cheated and used his magic sometimes was something he would probably deny for a long time, but is the only way he could get even close to hitting Will. Afterwards, when he was cold and soaked through, his mum would get him out of his clothes and dressed into something warm, wrap him up in blankets and hold him close as she sat in front of the fire. Those had been truly happy times. He doubted Arthur would ever wrap him up in blankets and hold him close to help him warm up. Merlin blushed at what the thought implied.

After a deep groan, Merlin threw the covers back, knowing he could no longer put off getting up. The cold air hit him like Arthur with a sword, it made him breathless for a moment and he shivered violently. He got dressed as quickly as he could manage, with his hands already starting to feel a little numb from the cold. He was grateful for his thick socks and boots but knew his normal clothes wouldn't be much help against the elements but he had nothing else. It was at times like these he wished he wasn't just a lowly servant. At least knights had gloves and cloaks. He could quite imagine himself wandering around in a scarlet cloak with a golden dragon blazoned on the shoulder. But it was Arthur's blankets that tempted him the most. The thought of lying snuggled into those blankets was a very pleasant thought. The possibility of Arthur being snuggled in with him was enough to warm his body slightly and he had to quickly dismiss the idea. Only trouble lay down that route. He finally stepped out of his room, leaving the comfort of his bed along with thoughts of a naked and warm Arthur behind him.

Gaius' rooms were still in darkness as the sun was only just beginning to rise, the sky starting to turn a blue-green on the horizon. The deep, reverberating snores that filled the room left no doubt that Gaius was still fast asleep. Merlin gave a fond smile at the man who was as good as a father to him before quietly making his way out of the door.

Outside, the cobbles lay under a swathe of white but the perfection was already ruined. Footprints already marred the snow, a sign that already some of the servants were up and about doing their duties. He also knew that the watch had walked past, the snow flattened and turned where they had passed. Merlin's breath escaped him in white puffs only for it to quickly disappear in the air. A few lingering snowflakes still fell casually from the sky but it seemed, at least for now, the flurry had stopped. The dark haired servant rubbed his hands brusquely before stepping out into the snow; he hurried to the stables as quickly as he could manage.

The cold seeped into his body no matter how quickly he moved and he was already shivering by the time he reached the stables. The horses seemed happy enough, used to being out in all sorts of weather but Merlin wasn't really built for the cold. The cold air swirled through the stables in unrelenting gusts, making Merlin colder by the second. He tried to ignore it at first, keeping his mind on cleaning instead.

The world narrowed to the stall in front of him, unaware of everything outside of that area. His breath escaping in white clouds was unimportant; the fact that he could no longer feel his cheeks and his nose felt like it was going to fall off was immaterial. He just knew he had to get the job done. The thought of being stuck in the stocks for hours in this weather was enough reason to keep going. Merlin wasn't even sure if he had fingers or toes anymore. He just carried on with his job, unaware of anything around him.

"There you are, Merlin." Arthur frowned as Merlin continued cleaning. Watching for a little longer the Prince began to realise that all was not right with his servant. The fact that Merlin hadn't even registered his voice was enough to make Arthur worry. He walked over to Merlin and carefully put his hand on his shoulder. Merlin nearly hit the roof.

"A-A-Arthur." He stuttered quietly. Arthur took in the sight of his servant fully and had to hold back his shock. Merlin's face had gone beyond being rosy and had gone completely white, his lips were almost cold and his jaw shuddered so much that Arthur could hear his teeth chattering. He was shivering violently and his hands had gone a shocking shade of purple, he was clearly so cold he could hardly hold the broom in his fingers, let alone use it. Arthur looked at his horse's stable in dismay. It only looked half done, but Arthur knew Merlin would have been out here for longer than that work would have suggested. Merlin was almost frozen solid, so cold that he could barely move apart from shivering.

"Merlin, what were you thinking, you idiot? It's freezing out here and you're dressed for summer. Why aren't you wearing any gloves?" Merlin gave him a dopey eyed look, the cold having made him drowsy.

"G-g-g-got none." He finally managed to reply.

"Why are you out here doing this?" Arthur tried another tactic.

"Y-y-you t-t-told me t-t-to. Didn't... want t-t-t-to end up in st-tocks." The blond Prince looked horrified.

"Merlin, have you completely lost your mind? I would never put you in the stocks in this weather. I can punish you in other ways you know." The joke of course fell on deaf ears, Merlin only just able to comprehend the words in the first place. "Leave this to the stable boys. At least they'll be dressed for winter. Why didn't you say anything?" Merlin simply gave him a blank look. Arthur pulled off his own gloves. "Come here." He grabbed Merlin's hands in his own and nearly dropped them with the shock of how cold they were. He wrapped his hands further around Merlin's and pulled the skinny man closer. "You'll freeze to death out here. How could you be so stupid?" He told Merlin, quietly but fondly. Without thinking, He held Merlin's hands close to his mouth and blew gently to try and warm up the frozen digits. Then he paused, wide eyed as he realised what he was doing. Merlin gazed back, equally surprised, finally more aware of something other than the cold. Two small blotches of pink bloomed on Merlin's cheeks as Arthur continued to watch. Carefully he let go of Merlin's hands.

"Well... um..." Merlin shivered violently, looking away nervously but was secretly pleased with the almost romantic gesture. He wasn't sure what Arthur had been thinking but it had been... nice.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... oh, Merlin, just please come inside before you catch your death. I don't want my manservant dying on me because of a bit of snow. Good servants are hard to find these days." Merlin managed a small smile,

"Was that a-a-a comple-ment?" Arthur looked away, not meeting Merlin's eyes.

"No, you're useless, which is my point. Still, I don't want you freezing to death. Inside. Now." Merlin finally managed to look at his master properly and noticed how drawn he looked, the dark circles under his eyes suggestive of a sleepless night. For a brief moment, Merlin forgot his own issues and in his usual show of selflessness wanted to check on Arthur.

"A-A-Arthur... are you alright?" He shuddered violently. Arthur hung his head, knowing what Merlin was referring to.

"It was a long night... Morgana." The Prince knew he needn't say anymore, which was only confirmed when Merlin managed to give a small nod. Working with Gaius, Merlin knew of Morgana's trouble with sleep. Arthur paused for a moment, debating on whether he should say what he wanted to. Merlin would probably be the best person after all...

"Merlin. Last night... I thought... I thought I saw something." He had caught Merlin's interest; big blue eyes gazed at him with some resemblance of curiosity.

"W-w-what ddddid you see?" Arthur opened his mouth to reply and then closed it again. Even if Merlin wasn't half dead with the cold he would have thought he was losing his mind. Or laughed. He found he couldn't say after all.

"Nothing. It was nothing. I was just tired. Come on, let's get you in." Despite Merlin being genuinely curious, he couldn't find the strength to argue back so in an unusual moment, he did exactly as he was told. Later on he would try and question Arthur more about what he saw; it was so unlike him to have mentioned such a thing. It was more important than Arthur was trying to let on. He pondered this as he began walking. Arthur followed him carefully and soon realised Merlin wasn't going where he wanted.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arthur asked, slightly puzzled. Merlin shuffled round so he was looking at his master.

"G-G-Gaius?" Arthur heaved a sigh, turned Merlin around and carefully placed his hands on Merlin's painfully skinny shoulders. He then pushed Merlin forward and guided him exactly where he wanted.

Stumbling through the doorway, Merlin was surprised to find himself in Arthur's chambers. He had to admit though, for a draughty castle the room was pleasantly warm and he was starting to get some feeling back in his fingers. After closing the door behind him, Arthur continued to guide Merlin through the room until he pushed his servant into his chair in front of the fire.

"Arthur?" He looked up questioningly but starting to sound a little more like himself. He was still shivering but it wasn't quite so violently. Merlin wondered if it was to do with the fact that Arthur had his hands on him the whole time. The Prince looked down at his servant and pointed at him,

"Don't move and behave yourself for a moment." Merlin watched as he walked to the door and stuck his head out. Merlin heard him say something but couldn't make out what. The door was shut once more and Arthur strolled over to the bed and pulled a blanket off the bed. He moved over to Merlin and draped the thick material over Merlin's shuddering shoulders. The frozen servant clung to it thankfully. "Stay put until you warm up." He told him firmly before setting about doing things in his room. Merlin watched in silence, unable to work out what Arthur was up to. Not long after, there was a knock on the door and Merlin went to get up and answer as he normally would but Arthur turned and pointed at him, giving him a very clear look that told him 'no'. Opening the door, Merlin could see a servant carrying a tray which Arthur took off of him and then kicked the door shut. He placed the tray on the table and Merlin was able to see that the servant had brought a bowl of broth. It did look rather tempting and Merlin glanced up at the blond who still stood at the table.

"Well?" The Prince indicated. Merlin frowned,

"Well what?" He shrugged but the small movement was almost hidden by the blanket.

"Aren't you going to eat it?" Arthur said slowly as if he was talking to an idiot, which in the Prince's mind, he was. Merlin completely blanked. Arthur gave a sigh of the long suffering. "Merlin, eat it." Merlin looked up in all innocence,

"I thought it was for you."

"I'm not the one turning into a human snowman, am I?" Merlin looked away a little shyly.

"Arthur, what's this for? I'm just a servant." Arthur leaned back against the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wrong. You're not just a servant. You're my servant and it wouldn't do if you were to freeze to death. Certainly doesn't reflect well on me, so just eat the damn soup alright." Merlin simply nodded. He was sure there was more to it than just Arthur's pride; he never went to these measures normally.

"I, uh, I still can't feel my hands." He held his still purple hands up towards Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes and knelt down beside Merlin. He took a hand in both of his and slowly began to rub it, trying to bring some life back into the long slim fingers.

"Any better?" Arthur asked looking up into Merlin's face. Merlin was looking down at him, completely startled, unsure as to what to say to the Prince who was kneeling down beside him, looking handsome and glowing as the light from the fire caught in his hair. It left Merlin breathless for a moment. Finally he nodded and Arthur took his other hand and gave it the same careful treatment, but never once taking his eyes off of Merlin's. Merlin's hands were now tingling but he wasn't sure if it was from the slowly returning warmth or the fact that Arthur was rubbing his hands and looking at him in a way that made his stomach twist. "Anything else cold?" The Prince asked his voice low and almost purring. Merlin wanted to know when he was going to wake up from this dream, either that or who had enchanted him. Arthur had never been like this with him, what had changed? Not that he wanted it to change again. How long had it been now that he wished of more from Arthur, more of this?

"My face is cold." He managed to murmur. Arthur nodded and knelt up onto his knees. His hand slipped from Merlin's and cupped against a red ear instead. Arthur nodded,

"You're ears are cold." Instead of nodding back, Merlin found himself almost nuzzling into Arthur's warm palm. He felt a rough thumb brush across a cheek and the hand slide down to cup that instead. Merlin's eyes focussed back onto Arthur's and was transfixed. Had his eyes always looked that blue, his hair that golden, and his lips that tempting? "Your lips are still blue too." His voice barely made it over a whisper this time.

"Maybe... you could warm them up too?" Merlin had no idea where the bold comment had come from but Arthur hadn't moved away, indeed he was moving closer. Oh Arthur was going to kiss him! Merlin stopped breathing all together to stop himself hyperventilating. He couldn't help but be drawn to the blond himself, he watched Arthur's eyes shut, the golden lashes resting against his cheeks and Merlin's own slid shut to match. He could feel Arthur's breath against his lips, his hand still against his cheek, his hips resting against Merlin's knees as he leaned forward. Merlin's skin now burned hot, his heart raced with anticipation.

There was a knock at the door.

Arthur pulled back and turned to look at the door. He sighed heavily and got up off the floor. He looked down at Merlin with something like regret and maybe disappointment. Merlin breathed a sigh but it wasn't exactly relief, more like frustration. Arthur walked over to the door once again. Merlin watched Arthur's shoulders as they tensed up. Not a good sign. Their moment or whatever it had been was well and truly gone and already, Merlin mourned Arthur's warmth, the chill already threatening to creep back.

"Father is holding court." Arthur finally turned back to the room.

"You need to go." Merlin said without argument and Arthur nodded. They both knew when Uther came into any equation Arthur would do as he was told... most of the time. Arthur looked back at him hopefully.

"Come with me?" Merlin looked around the warm room and already pined its loss but he knew he would want to be with Arthur more. It always would be about Arthur.

"Of course." Arthur gave him a sad smile and then readied himself for court.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: Frozen Heart  
Pairings: Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/OFC, Merlin/OFC  
Prompt: N/A  
WARNINGS: This is based roughly somewhere series 2, however as I am want to do, some series 3 stuff may creep in so there may be some accidental spoilers.  
Disclaimer: Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^  
Summary: Winter is a dark time for Camelot, but this year is made even worse when something, or rather someone raises her beautiful head and has her revenge.  
Note: I am really sorry that I haven't added to this fic for a while. Life got in the way as life does so here's a few chapters to make up for it. Still ongoing though! Please forgive me! Un-beta-ed at the moment but that's not beta's fault it's all mine!

The Great Hall was far less welcoming than Arthur's rooms had been. The large space was cold and draught was swirling in from somewhere. Ice had painted cobweb patterns on the windows and Merlin found his gaze drawn to that rather than look at the ice cold eyes of King Uther as he was sat on his throne gazing out across the group of people collected. The people themselves were dressed as warmly as their money allowed and it was clear who had such funds and who had not. The knights were in their usual attire but most had their cloaks pulled tight. Even Gaius, who had already been in the hall when Merlin had arrived, looked like he was wearing extra layers.

The only one who seemed unaffected by the chill was the King himself, aloof as always, he watched his son approach. Arthur sat himself in the space reserved for him at Uther's right hand. Morgana was also present at Uther's left, wrapped in warm furs and looking as elegant as always. Merlin had spotted the tell tale signs of dark shadows under her eyes that matched Arthur's.

"Thank you for joining us, Arthur." Uther told his son, without any humour.

"I came as soon as I was summoned." The Prince replied, keeping his eyes forward. Uther didn't reply but Arthur was aware of his father tightening his fist in his peripheral vision. The King was not in a good mood this morning and after being disturbed, Arthur wasn't exactly a happy prince either. At that thought his gaze landed on Merlin, and saw that his servant was paying little attention as his own eyes were fixed on the window. A small smile pulled at his mouth. There was something so... innocent about Merlin, that and something else that Arthur couldn't quite figure out. But he wanted it, wanted it s badly and earlier he nearly had a taste of that, before his father... Arthur decided to stop that thought immediately. He couldn't blame his father; he knew he had duties to perform. It was just frustrating was all. He rested his head against his hand as he propped his arm up his gaze obviously fixed on Merlin, not that anyone would notice.

"Arthur!" Uther almost shouted at his son, quickly and efficiently pulling Arthur out of his day dream. So much for not being noticed. "It is in your best interests that you pay attention." Uther's tone became more clipped and Arthur felt a little ashamed. He was Crown Prince after all, it was his duty. Uther looked back down the hall, now in an even more foul mood than before. "Sir Leon, your morning report." The long haired knight stepped forward, his cloak billowing backwards as he strode forward. He knelt before the King before rising to stand once more.

"My Lord, many more deaths occurred last night. We are still counting up the fatalities as we speak. Most are the very young, the infirm and the elderly. This year has been worse than most, sire." Uther's face never changed from the frown he almost constantly wore but his hands curled tightly around the arms of his throne. He nodded at Leon and the knight walked back to his place. Uther looked over at Gaius next,

"Is there nothing we can do about this, Gaius?" The old Physician shook his head sadly.

"No sire, there is nothing to be done about the cold. Nothing that I can do. I can help the best I can with the sick but ultimately many are not strong enough to cope with these conditions." Uther lowered his head,

"When will this end." He hissed to himself. Arthur frowned at him,

"Father?" Uther looked back at Arthur and gave him a small, strained smile.

"The winter, I hope it ends soon and stop the people suffering."

"Of course." Arthur agreed somewhat cautiously. There was something in his father's eyes that told him that wasn't what Uther meant, but what he did mean, Arthur couldn't even begin to fathom.

"Leon, can you-" Uther was cut off mid sentence as the doors suddenly crashed open. All in the room turned to look at the empty doorway. A few people looked around hesitantly, wondering what was going on when a cold blast of wind swirled through the room carrying a wave of snowflakes. Merlin felt the room drop in temperature. Whatever was happening, he was sure it was magic, doors didn't just open on their own after all. He turned to look at Gaius who seemed as puzzled as he was. The wind seemed to pick up once more, it swirled around faster, picking at skirts and cloaks and made people hold their arms up to their faces. When the wind suddenly died once more, everyone was surprised to see a woman standing in the doorway.

Tall and strikingly beautiful, she strode through to the centre of the hall, her dress that could almost be made of snow swirled around her. Down her back there was a cloak that looked as clear as glass and flowed like water. Her hair was as white as frost and her skin so pale she was almost translucent and held no colour what so ever. Her lips however were a striking and unnatural blue that seemed to match her eyes which were the colour of a cold and clear winter's sky. If her appearance weren't enough, the crown on her head attested to the fact that this was normal woman. What looked like half a silver snowflake decorated with sapphires rested delicately on her brow, a silver snowflake girdle again studded with sapphires framed her slim waist and trailed down to her feet, a matching necklace also circled her throat. She was a woman of great importance, of that there was no doubt, but no one could say who she was. Small whispers began circling the room but no eyes left the woman simply standing there, somehow without saying a word, she demanded respect.

"Who is she." Merlin whispered to Gaius. The old man shook his head,

"I have no idea, but I think we're about to find out."

"Uther Pendragon!" Her voice echoed around the room as the wind had before. All voices drifted away and everyone watched eagerly. Uther slowly rose from his throne, he didn't look at her in awe, Merlin was surprised to see nothing but anger there.

"You have no right to be here. Get out." The woman laughed cold and harsh, Merlin felt as cold as he had earlier.

"Wrong, pathetic man. You are not worthy of that crown on your head. It is you who does not belong. I was here long before you. I was here at the birth of these lands, you are the trespasser here." Uther looked stuck for words for a moment before finally finding his tongue,

"What do you want in Camelot, Mistress Winter." The woman smiled then but it wasn't a happy smile.

"So, you do remember my name?"

"How could I forget when you torture us every year, you kill my people." His voice sounded like it was on the verge of breaking.

"I only take what is owed to me."

"How can you say that? Each year you have taken more and more, stop this vengeance." She gave him a look that would have frozen water.

"I haven't even started. I used to love this city so much, I caressed this land with snow and painted it with ice and frost, I made it beautiful. I let the land rest so you could have prosperous harvests and how did you repay me?" Silence filled the room, everyone wanted to know what was going on, this was bigger than anyone could have imagined. "You killed my lover! The one man I loved more than anything, you killed him because he was magic." Tears rolled down her cheeks, froze on her skin and crumbled into frozen dust. She took a moment to collect herself together again, her gaze angry now.

"I have waited many years, but now I shall have my revenge. I shall take from you as you did to me. I shall take the sun from Camelot." Uther looked at her with puzzlement and suspiscion.

"You don't have that sort of power." She gave him a smile, a smile that told him she knew more than he did.

"Don't I?" Her gaze shifted slightly and she held her hand out. It was only then that Uther realised his son had moved, he had stood and was walking towards the woman.

"Arthur! What are you doing?" Uther called to him with something like panic. Ever since the woman had made her appearence, she had held Arthur's interest. He had sat up and stared at her constantly, everyone else in the room forgotten. He stared at her face, instantly recognising it as the same face made of snowflakes the night before. So he hadn't imagined her. She was real and she was standing before him, solid and human and more beautiful than he could have imagined. He found he couldn't take his eyes off her and as soon as she held her hand out to him he couldn't help but feel a surge of joy and was inexplicably drawn towards her.

"Is he not your pride and joy? Is he not the light of your life? Is he not the very sun that keeps this city alive?" Mistress Winter ran her hand down Arthur's cheek. "Such a handsome boy, I have indeed chosen well, my wait has certainly not been in vain." Her eyes raked up and down the Prince before she leaned in and kissed him on his forehead. The reaction was almost immediate, Arthur's eyes rolled shut and he fell into her arms, as limp as a rag doll. She held him as if he weighed nothing more than a snowflake, she gazed down at him with a longing smile, stroking a white finger along his golden cheek.

"You shall not have him!" Uther roared at her, drawing the sword at his hip, the knights around the room doing the same. Merlin as always had a good view of the thrones and could see what was happening, the look on Arthur's face, almost as if he was sleep walking, was enough to raise his suspicions. As soon as Arthur began moving Merlin went to move forward but Gaius grabbed his arm.

"You don't know what she's capable of." He whispered to him. Merlin pulled his arm free quickly.

"I have to do something." He shifted round behind the woman, hoping to surprise her and grab Arthur, he hoped he wouldn't have to use magic but knew that if he had to in front of everyone to save Arthur's life he would. Even at the cost of his own life. He was close enough to touch her when she spun around to look at him, her eyes fixing on his. Merlin's own went wide with surprise, everything failing him at the most crucial point. He had little time to think of anything as she held her hand out towards him, placing her palm flat against his chest. It was only a brief touch but Merlin felt as if he had been stabbed through the heart. He managed a few brief gasps before collapsing to the floor. The knights, having seen Merlin 'attacked', finally moved in, swords at the ready.

However, the woman hissed at them and yelled out,

"Can none of you show me the respect I deserve. Wretched humans! You do not even understand the power that I wield!" Her voice seemed to make the ground tremble beneath their feet and the men hesitated, looking at each other nervously. Glaring round at them with hatred in her eyes, she pointed at them all, "You shall pay." With that, her clear cloak seemed to billow out and ripple until, everyone could truly see what it was. What had seemed sheer fabric before had now become wings, seemingly as solid as ice. The beat down heavily sending gusts of wind around the room, the knights stumbled backwards, unable to remain close with the barrage of wind blasted at them. The woman leaped into the air and hovered near the ceiling, well out of anyone's reach, easily holding onto the unconscious Arthur and pointed down at Uther who had stepped forward in anger.

"Bring back my son!" She smiled cruelly at him, her eyes flashing brightly.

"He is mine, Uther, and if you think Camelot is having a harsh Winter, you had better prepare yourselves. But I am not completely unfair. You have until the solstice to find him. If you fail to do so, he will be mine forever." She laughed once more, her voice blending with the swirling wind until it picked up speed once more making everyone look away and she seemed to burst into a shower of snow. All of the white flakes settled silently on the wooden floor while everyone stared in horror at the space where the strange woman and noble Prince had been.

"Find them." Uther managed to speak first, his eyes still fixed on the space. When he looked down and realised no one had moved he became angry again. "Find them!" He roared loudly, making everyone jump, "And do not return until Arthur is returned." Most of the knights hurriedly nodded and swiftly left on their new mission. Leon remained and he quickly turned and knelt down near Merlin who seemed to be writhing in pain. Gaius moved over next to him and quickly inspected him. He held a hand out to touch Merlin's forehead but quickly retracted it. He gave Leon a worried look.

"What's wrong with him?" The knight asked.

"He is not in pain as such, he is shivering. He feels like a block of ice. We must hurry, he needs to be warmed up quickly or I fear he might die. Can you carry him?" Leon gave the physician a nod and picked Merlin up off the floor and held him as tight as he could manage so as not to drop him. Gwen had also hurried over, worried for her friend and was still in shock over the events that had occurred.

Morgana had been sitting in her own place, frozen to her seat as the events had transpired. She couldn't believe what she had been seeing. How was it possible? As soon as she saw Leon moving Merlin, she knew she had to talk to Gaius. She hastily followed the small group out.

Uther had fallen silent, staring into space, unable to believe his son had been kidnapped right in front of him.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: Frozen Heart  
Pairings: Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/OFC, Merlin/OFC  
Prompt: N/A  
WARNINGS: This is based roughly somewhere series 2, however as I am want to do, some series 3 stuff may creep in so there may be some accidental spoilers.  
Disclaimer: Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^  
Summary: Winter is a dark time for Camelot, but this year is made even worse when something, or rather someone raises her beautiful head and has her revenge.  
Note: I am really sorry that I haven't added to this fic for a while. Life got in the way as life does so here's a few chapters to make up for it. Still ongoing though! Please forgive me! Un-beta-ed at the moment but that's not beta's fault it's all mine!

"Gwen, could you get some water on the fire please. Leon, would you be so kind to strip Merlin's bed and bring the blankets in here. We need to get him as warm as possible." Morgana watched from the doorway as the three people within rushed around trying to help Merlin who was still shivering violently and had turned an extraordinary shade of blue. He literally looked frozen to death. Leon returned quickly and between him and Gaius, they wrapped Merlin up in as many blankets as Leon could find. They simply had to wait for the water to heat and it was the best they could do in the mean time. Morgana decided this could be the only time she would get to talk. She stepped through the doorway and into the room.

"Gaius?" She called to him and the old man looked up with surprise,

"My lady," He looked down at Merlin and knew, there was little he could do for now. He walked over to her. "Are you unwell?" He could see she was distressed.

"Who was that woman?" She asked him quietly, aware that there were others in the room. Gaius shook his head.

"I am still not certain, I need to talk to Uther, he seems to know her. Why do you ask?" Morgana looked over at Gaius' shoulder and made sure both Gwen and Leon were busy.

"I have seen her before, last night." A frown deepened on the old man's brow. "I know how this sounds, but I saw her face in the snow last night, just moments after a dream. I thought I must have been going mad, but now I am sure. And in the dream, Gaius, I saw her there. Do you remember those many winter's ago, Arthur and I had been playing out in the snow?" Gaius looked puzzled at the question, but he could indeed remember that winter.

"That was the year, Arthur was kidnapped." Morgana nodded.

"I remember he ran off and when he didn't come back I went to look for him. He had been taken by bandits and they had thought to ransom him for a fortune. When I had come upon them I found them all dead and Arthur standing there soaked in blood and I remember walking him back." Gaius looked at her thoughtfully, not sure where this was going.

"Yes, the poor boy was in shock, for a long time we never got even a word out of him. He may have been trained to kill since birth, but being trained and actually doing is two different things. Those men were the first he killed. I don't think they had expected the young lad to be able to fight back. But tell me, why are you asking me this?" Uther's ward took a deep breath, still looking nervous.

"In my dream, when I found Arthur, he was with her. With that woman and he disappeared with her, just like he did today. I thought it was simply a dream, I knew what happened in the past, I thought perhaps the weather had just changed my memories but... it was more than that wasn't it?" Gaius took her hand gently.

"I cannot say child, but for now do not worry yourself. Stay warm, I have a feeling this winter is only going to get worse. If it makes you feel any better, I will let you know if I find out anything." Morgana's gaze shifted again.

"How's Merlin?" Gaius looked around himself then looked back at Morgana.

"I do not know yet."

"I'm sure he'll be fine." She placed a gentle hand on Gaius' arm and gave him a wavering smile. "And let Gwen know she doesn't need to worry about me. If she wants to stay here, I don't mind." Gaius smiled at the frail woman and nodded.

"Gaius, the water's ready." Gwen called. Morgana gave one last smile and left, Gaius turned back and went to help with Merlin,

"We need to get him into a warm bath and try and bring his temperature up. Let's get him stripped off as quickly as possible." Between them they stripped Merlin down to his under clothes and then Leon helped Gaius lift him into the warm water. Merlin's shivering calmed down a little but he was still shaking. "Gwen, hunt around for the warmest things you can, he's going to need them." The maid nodded and went on her own quest. There was only one place she could think of, Arthur's rooms. While he wasn't there, as horrid a thought as it was, the Prince wouldn't be using them and Merlin was in dire need.

As soon as Gwen had left, Gaius looked down at Merlin with concern. The poor boy looked more than frozen, but it wasn't that that concerned Gaius. It was the livid imprint of a hand on Merlin's chest that made him worry. In the place that woman had touched him had left a mark like it was burned into the skin. It looked like it would be a mark that Merlin would carry for the rest of his life. Gaius didn't know what to do about it. For now, he was just grateful that the warm water seemed to be doing its job. Once again, Merlin had put himself in danger for Arthur except this time, neither young man had escaped. This new foe was certainly more than anyone had ever faced before.

-x-

"_Emrys. Emrys. You must wake. Come on, dear. Wake up. You are needed_."

Merlin opened his mouth and let out a puff of cold air that billowed white like a cloud. The next breath was warm and comforting and again and again. Merlin opened his eyes and gasped loudly,

"Arthur!" Gaius was quickly beside him and was gently pushing against his shoulder as Merlin tried sitting up. "What are you doing?" He looked at the old man in confusion.

"Merlin, there is nothing you can do. Arthur is gone." Merlin's frown became more pronounced,

"But... just now..." He looked up and could clearly see the ceiling in Gaius' rooms above his head, not the vaulted ceilings of the Great Hall.

"What do you remember?" The physician asked gently. Merlin looked at the man he considered a father, even more puzzled now than before.

"I was sneaking up on her... to get to Arthur and then... her eyes, Gaius, they were so... lonely. She looked..." He struggled to find the word. "Lost? She was angry and hurt and full of revenge but there was more to it than that... and then she touched me." His hand reached his chest where Mistress Winter had placed her hand and he shivered violently, suddenly feeling colder than he had in the stables. "Then I woke up here. What happened, Gaius?" He pulled the blankets that he suddenly realised where there tighter around himself, hoping to gain some warmth. He had to double check as he realised at least one of the blankets he was holding on to was far too fine to belong to either he or Gaius. It didn't take much working out to realise it was Arthur's; he pulled it just a little closer. "Where's Arthur?" He added quietly. Gaius gave a heavy sigh as he sat on the chair beside Merlin.

"I'm sorry, she took him. They just... vanished into thin air. It was the most powerful magic I have ever seen."

"We've got to find him." Merlin struggled to try and get the blankets off but only became more tangled. Gaius held his hand out and Merlin stilled. "That's not all is it?" Gaius shook his head,

"Uther sent the knights out to find Arthur; they are not to return until they have. Leon went after them after helping me with you." Merlin simply became confused again,

"What do you mean? It was only a moment-" Gaius shook his head once more,

"I'm sorry, my boy, you have been unconscious for three days." Merlin suddenly felt sick as if his stomach had just dropped.

"Three days? But how...?" He touched his chest again and winced. Freeing himself from the blankets and trying to ignore the chill that still wracked his body; he was finally able to look at his chest. Right over his heart there was a perfect outline of a hand, the centre was pale as his ordinary skin but it was framed by reddened and blistered skin. Merlin looked back up at Gaius,

"Who was she, that woman?" Gaius carefully rose from his seat, his bones not coping with the cold weather, and walked over and found his book, the book that always seemed to hold the answers. He hobbled back over to Merlin. He opened the book and gently rested it on Merlin's legs as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Merlin looked down the page, skimming the long text. For once there didn't appear to be any accompanying pictures.

"She is one of four sisters, the seasons." Merlin looked up quickly,

"Seasons? As in 'spring, summer, autumn and winter' seasons?"

"Exactly. Mistress Winter it seems, is exactly who she said she was. When she said she was old, she really did mean it. She is more powerful than any of us could possibly imagine. And Uther managed to upset her. Reading this hasn't helped much, very little is known about them, other than they are there. I fear Uther has taken a step too far this time. Many years ago, in the 'Great Purge' he killed many people. I believe one of those must have been her lover. She has never forgiven Uther it seems and now she finally has her vengeance."

"But we have to find Arthur." Gaius took the book back and shrugged.

"Where do you suggest we start? The knights are already looking for him. Merlin grinned. When something more powerful and greater than he could understand occurred there was only one he could turn to.

-x-

"Are you sure you will be warm enough?" Gaius asked hesitantly as Merlin tied the cloak around his shoulders.

"It's the best I can do." Merlin evaded, not even looking at the old man. Gaius put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and made the young man look up. Merlin sighed heavily knowing he couldn't avoid Gaius. "Since I've woken up, I've felt nothing but cold. I can't even feel the warmth of the fire. I think she did something to me." Gaius nodded slowly,

"I am not sure if she meant to kill you or not but maybe it has something to do with your magic." He told his ward quietly. Merlin nodded back, not sure what to say to that. The sorcerer was about to leave but something about Gaius told him that the old man hadn't said all he needed to, he waited for a moment to see if he would actually say something.

"There... is something else I haven't told you." He finally murmured cautiously, "When she took Arthur, she said we had until the solstice to find him or he would be lost to us forever." Merlin frowned as he worked out when the solstice would be. He looked at Gaius horrified.

"That's days away. How am I supposed to find him by then?"

"I am sorry, my boy. I believe in you to find him. I know you can. I think you are the only one who can." Merlin swallowed loudly.

"No pressure then." He joked half-heartedly. Arthur's fate really did seem like it rested in his hands.

"Be careful." Gaius told him in all seriousness, he raised his brows knowingly at Merlin.

"Oh you know me." The sorcerer gave a half smile back.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Gaius sighed as Merlin turned and left.

Merlin pulled his hood up as he walked quietly down the corridor, hopefully no one would see him and wearing a cloak only made him look more suspicious but he had a feeling he was going to need it. It was night now and the shadows were long and dark, easy to hide in, especially where candles had yet to be lit. He knew the route off by heart now and could do it blindfolded... if he knew he wouldn't get caught. He stepped carefully down the first few steps and sat on them so he could see through the gap between the stairs above as they twisted round. As usual, the guards were sitting at their table, paying little attention. Merlin wondered if they would ever grow wise to the tricks he would play to get them out of the way. Sometimes it really did seem too easy. Without much thought he held his hand up and his eyes flashed gold. Somewhere further in the dungeons there was a loud noise and as expected the guards looked at each other, stood and went to investigate. Merlin shook his head. Arthur always called him an idiot but Merlin wondered if he had actually talked to these men. He was sure they would give him a run for his money. As soon as they moved out of view, Merlin hurried down the stairs, grabbed a torch and then continued down the darker stairway.

The dark soon widened further than the torchlight could reach, the cave just a dark and empty space. Merlin stood on the edge looking out, not surprised that the rocky outcrop was empty. He knew he shouldn't be surprised that the dragon wasn't sitting there waiting for him, but he would have thought the creature would have probably known he would visit.

"Arthur's been kidnapped!" He called out into the shadows, hearing his voice echo around the walls. He waited for a moment but not for long as the familiar clink of chains soon reached his ears, followed by the sound of wings beating and the gust of air that came with it. The golden creature gazed down at Merlin with interest,

"I am not surprised to see you here. I felt something in the magic that links us, something has changed." Merlin looked up at the dragon imploringly,

"I need help to find him. He was taken by Mistress Winter."

"Ah, these are dark times indeed. I warned you Uther caused much damage but the wounds go deeper than even I knew. Be vary weary, young warlock, this is bigger than even you can imagine." Merlin took another step forward, feeling the very edge of the rock beneath his foot.

"Please, I don't even know where to look." The dragon closed his eyes thoughtfully,

"There are many worlds, all inexorably linked and only the most powerful can cross between them at will. Mistress Winter and her sisters live in the Realm of the Seasons. You need to cross the barriers guarding their world." Merlin looked up at the great creature completely flabbergasted,

"How am I supposed to do that? I don't know that sort of magic." The dragon leaned forward, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"You have the power within you, young warlock, but it is only at the last, when you feel all is lost will you find the answer. Be wary, what seems to be the most helpful, the most welcome will be your downfall. But above all, time is a strange thing, what may seem the shortest time will be longer than you would believe. Now be on your way, the ties that bind you and Arthur together are already unravelling. For the future of Albion, you must bring him back." With that last statement hanging heavily in the air, the dragon pushed up from the rock and flew back into the roof of the cave where he hid himself, leaving Merlin just as confused as before to turn and begin his journey.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: Frozen Heart  
Pairings: Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/OFC, Merlin/OFC  
Prompt: N/A  
WARNINGS: This is based roughly somewhere series 2, however as I am want to do, some series 3 stuff may creep in so there may be some accidental spoilers.  
Disclaimer: Merlin not mine *sob* It's the BBC's though I want to rob them and get away with Bradley and Colin ^_^  
Summary: Winter is a dark time for Camelot, but this year is made even worse when something, or rather someone raises her beautiful head and has her revenge.  
Note: Last chapter for now! Unbetaed so please forgive mistakes!

"Ugh! It's too bright! Shut the curtains, Merlin." The light was still bright against Arthur's eyelids and he groaned again and buried his head into the pillow. "Merlin!" He shouted into the soft fabric. He turned his head again and carefully blinked his eyes open. It was then he realised that Merlin wasn't there, in fact, Camelot wasn't there. Wherever he was, this certainly wasn't his home. Everything was too clean, certainly by Merlin's standards anyway, too bright and too... white.

Looking around the room he was in, Arthur noticed nearly everything was a bright, fresh white, interlaced with sparkling silver and rich, sapphire blue. The sheets he was nestled between were the deep blue and felt as if there was only a layer of water covering him, they were so soft. On top of those there was a great swathe of white fur for warmth. The pillows were as soft as a baby's cheek and hugged his head lovingly. The drapes that framed the bed were sheer fabric that sparkled in the bright light and gave an effect of something similar to a frozen waterfall. There was a dresser against a wall made of indeterminate white material but Arthur was sure if he touched it he would find it cold like a block of solid ice. There was also a table and a few chests in the room and little else. It was strikingly beautiful to look at but it felt cold and not particularly welcoming. It didn't give an impression that anyone actually lived there. There was very little in the room that suggested any sort of personality... or maybe that was a reflection of that personality itself, cold, bare and empty. Arthur shivered.

Although it was actually warm in the room, something about it gave Arthur chills. Shivers ran up and down his spine like icy fingers. Grasping for the fur, he pulled it up to cover his shoulders as he continued to look around the room, confused as to where he was and how he got there. It was only as he wrapped himself up that he realised that underneath all of the bedding, he was in fact naked and that just made him all the more nervous, he was vulnerable. He shifted his gaze to the bed and noticed that on it, there were some clothes laid out ready, it was almost as if Merlin had been in and done his job for once.

Merlin.

How was it he could pine so much for his servant and it felt like it had only been moments since he had last seen him. It was moments... wasn't it? Arthur rubbed his head, feeling slightly woozy as if he had been drinking the night before. Finally deciding that he would feel more comfortable, more secure if he was actually dressed, the Prince grudgingly climbed out of the sheets and pulled on his clothes. It didn't take him long to realise these weren't his either. They were a perfect fit as if made for him but they were nothing like any he owned. Rich blue, velvet breeches, a soft white shirt and white boots. There was also a long white cloak which had a clasp in the shape of a snowflake with a shining sapphire in the centre of it. Arthur left that for the moment. He did however, pick up the silver belt which he wrapped around his waist. The clothing felt odd but not unpleasant. As soon as he felt a little more decent, he strode over to the window and gazed out at the vastness beyond.

As far as the eye could see was a blanket of white. There were trees and hedges that marred the whiteness with chinks of black and brown that escaped the painting of frost that covered most of them. A great scar marred the seemingly perfect landscape, zigzagging jaggedly across frozen fields and breaking up the white blanket. It took a while for Arthur to realise that it was in fact a river, frozen solid, never to run freely, or so it seemed. All appeared still, as if the world was holding its breath waiting for something to happen. Arthur was almost loathe to break the silence.

"Not Camelot then." He whispered sadly. He had hoped to see something he recognised, something that would tell him he was just imagining things, but there was nothing and somehow, although the view was spectacular, it was off, the whole thing was wrong as if he was looking at a reflection through a mirror though the Prince could not explain why.

"You have awoken then." A voice behind him made him spin around, and once again Arthur was struck by the beauty of the woman before him. He tried to remember what had happened before he had awoken, but all he could think of was seeing this stunning female. That didn't stop his fears from rising, twisting his stomach.

"Tell me where I am." He ordered calmly. She pouted at him which quickly turned into a coy smile,

"Now, now Prince Arthur, such a demanding boy you are. But as you have asked, you are in the realm of the Four Seasons. These are my lands you see before you." She walked over to him and slid her hand up his shoulder and she kissed the back of his neck as she looked out of the window with him. "And they will be yours as well." Arthur shivered at the kiss, feeling goose bumps rise in the spot where her lips had met his skin.

"I have my own lands. I will be king of Camelot." Mistress Winter smiled to herself.

"Why stop at one kingdom? Rule by my side and you shall rule over the entire world." Why was he so very tempted by that offer? He wanted to throw his whole body at her, give in to her, do whatever she wished, but his heart screamed no and that was the only thing holding him back from jumping at her offer. His gaze remained steadily focussed outside.

"My father will come for me." He finally told her, sounding more confident than he felt. Her laugh made something shatter inside of him. He turned to look at her and she looked simply amused.

"Such belief and determination you have, such fine qualities in a king and I do hate to break them." She sighed heavily but looked no less amused. "There are only two ways into our realm from the human world. The first is how you have come to be here, one of us, the Seasons, must bring you. The only other way you can gain entry is to have magic, pure magic of the Earth, old powerful magic and, dear Arthur your father has seen to that. No one can claim you from this realm as Uther killed all those with magic and therefore any with the power to help you. So, you will be staying. Do my lands not please you?" Arthur bit his lip. There had to be a way, someone would come for him. One name flew into his mind, he didn't know how, but somehow he would find a way. He always found a way.

"Merlin will come. He always does, I don't know how or why but he is always there. Merlin will rescue me."

"Rescue?" She laughed again. "Arthur, you sound like a maiden locked in a tower. I am not holding you here, but I admit it would be difficult to leave. And who is this... Merlin? Why are you so certain he will come for you?"

"He's my servant. He's... I... He..." Arthur blushed heavily; he had never thought he would tell anyone of his feelings for Merlin let alone this amazing woman in front of him.

"Oh." She took a step back from him, and looked at him as if seeing him from a new angle, "Oh, I see." She laughed again. "The Prince has fallen for his servant." She moved forward once more and cupped his cheek in her pale hand. "But you must understand. He is just a servant, nothing more, he will never see you more than a Prince."

"You're wrong. Merlin loves me. He loves me for who I am, not what I am." Arthur replied, his hands balling into fists. Winter pulled his chin round so she could gaze into his eyes.

"Has he told you such?" Arthur held her gaze for a moment before looking away and gave a sigh of defeat.

"No." She smiled again. "But I know he does... he does." His voice almost broke; he wished he could be certain in his words. Winter released her grip on Arthur's chin and patted his cheek as if he was a child.

"Forget him, he is not worthy of you. Here, I have a gift for you." She turned away from him and Arthur couldn't help but keep his eyes on her as she walked over to one of the chests, lifted the lid and carefully took something out. "It will make you feel more at home. What is a prince without his coronet after all? She turned back and Arthur's eyes were instantly drawn to what she held in her hands. It was a circlet, clear like glass and edged with silver and somehow studded with sapphires that looked as if they were held by nothing but air. Along the top there were what appeared to be small icicles. "Here, allow me." She moved back over to him and carefully placed the crown on his head. He gasped as the ice hit his forehead but it was over as quickly as it had started, the circlet warming against his skin. He raised his fingers to feel along the metal and it did indeed feel like ice but did not melt at his touch. "Look at yourself in the mirror." She guided him over to where there was a large mirror against the wall. "You look so handsome." She leaned against his back, hugging his shoulder, smiling. "Do you like your gift?"

Arthur stared at his reflection; the coronet did indeed look good on him, as did the white and blue clothing. But as he stared, he noticed something slightly odd about himself. Had he always looked so pale? Maybe it was just the light in the room. He turned his head to look at the beautiful woman beside him.

"I do." He smiled at her and took her hand before gently laying a kiss on it. She smiled back at him and gave a small curtsey. The smile didn't last though, she noticed. It quickly faded and he moved away from her and looked back out of the window again.

"He will come for me." Arthur told her with renewed determination, his blue eyes focussed on the white horizon as if he could already see Merlin walking there. Winter simply gazed at him before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind her a little more firmly than she would have intended.

"Let's deal with this Merlin." She hissed coldly to herself. She strode with a single purpose through the palace, her footsteps echoing loudly around her until she arrived at her secret room. Letting herself in, she looked into the tall mirror that stood on a dais in front of her. Framed in silver filigree, intricate and beautiful, it loomed above her as she strode forward. She climbed the few steps up to it so that she was within touching distance and she could see herself fully in the reflection.

"Show me Merlin." She purred to it as if the cold glass was her lover. As the mirror showed her what she wished, she glared at the picture. Something had to be done, and quickly. She raised her hand up to the surface and pushed forwards. The glass rippled like water around her hand and carefully she stepped through the mirror.

-x-

As soon as Merlin stepped outside, the cold hit him like a sharp slap to the face. The chill almost took his breath away. If he had any choice in the matter, he would much rather be curled up in bed, trying to keep warm. His mind conveniently provided him with an alternative bed, larger and far more comfortable than his own, and gave him a slightly different way to keep warm, mostly involving a firm body belonging to a certain blond prince and the red his cheeks turned wasn't entirely the cold's fault. The night had only settled in so if anything, the cold was only going to get worse. For the time being it had seemed the snow had let up and for now, Merlin was grateful for it. He would do what he could before the weather turned against him.

Wrapping his cloak as tightly as he could around his slim frame, he hoped that he could keep himself warm enough and not freeze to death.

"Just keep moving." He breathlessly managed out loud. So he took his next steps out of the city itself. As soon as he was on the other side of the city gates, he looked around. Where was he supposed to start looking for another world? He only knew of this one... and Avalon he supposed. As usual the dragon had told him nothing of any use and had just given him more riddles. Merlin wondered why he even bothered asking the creature sometimes. Merlin set his blue gaze on the forest and thought that was as good a place as any to start. Maybe the lake would be a good place to try. It was a gate way to the faerie realm so maybe it wasn't only just that. With his mind set, Merlin made his way forward with a new found determination.

The forest was eerily quiet at night. Even the owls were silent and Merlin didn't like it. His own breathing seemed too loud, and the trees seemed too still. He started seeing moving shadows out of the corner of his eyes and started to panic.

"Deep breaths Merlin. You've got nothing to be afraid of..." Who was he trying to kid? He had plenty to be afraid of, Uther for one. Merlin looked around himself just to check there was no one in sight. He whispered a spell and formed a small ball of light in his hand.

"Show me to Arthur." He told it. The ball rolled over, fizzled and then disappeared with a pop. Merlin sighed. He had hoped it could be that easy but it seemed not even his magic could help him on this one. And then his worst fear was realised. It began to snow once more. Merlin began hurrying. He needed to find his way before he got lost but it seemed the weather had other ideas. Within moments the snow was falling in a thick blanket and Merlin could hardly make out the trees, let alone any type of path. The snow became a grey blanket in the darkness and it didn't take the young sorcerer long to realise he was lost. He shivered violently, and held out a shaking hand and tried to produce some light. Either his hand was shaking too much or his mind had totally frozen as he found he couldn't even produce a simple light spell. He had one more thing to resort to while he had to keep moving. He couldn't stop. If he stopped he could die and that wasn't an option.

"Arthur!" He yelled into the forest. He waited for a moment, hoping to hear something, but no reply came. He tried again, his voice shaking as his teeth chattered. He dragged his feet along feeling suddenly to weary, but not wanting to give up. Again and again he called but still nothing.

Finally he thought he heard a reply. He called once more and he was sure he heard something in response. With renewed energy, Merlin trudged through the snow, which had now reached shin height despite the tree cover. He called again and suddenly realised that it wasn't a reply he heard, but an echo. His heart sank as he realised this was hopeless. He was lost in the middle of a forest with no one with him. He was going to freeze to death, alone and no closer to finding the Prince.

"Merlin." With a gasp, Merlin spun round, hearing his name, but he saw nothing but the falling snow. He looked around wildly, now believing he had lost the last of his sanity. He turned around searching and suddenly noticed the snow swirling and collecting together. He barely had time to gasp as a figure formed out of the flakes and rushed towards him. Merlin gasped as a pair of firm hands shoved against his chest. Merlin stumbled backwards trying to find footing only to slide on ice and lose his feet from under himself. He fell hard and heard a loud crack underneath him.

Dazed, Merlin groaned loudly. He carefully tried to get to his feet, only to hear the ground crack loudly under him once more. He managed to rise unsteadily and looked across to where he had been standing. A woman stood opposite him, a woman with white hair and blue lips that wore a smile of victory. Merlin went to step forward and the frozen lake under him gave way and he fell through the hole it had created.

The cold hit him with a thousand swords, striking through his body and yet he tried to fight it. He clawed at the ice that blanketed him above. Hadn't there been a gap there just moments before? He needed air, he needed to get out. He tried to think of a spell that would help him but the cold hurt so much and his lungs were burning for air. Could he die of both ice and fire? Air... now... Unwittingly he opened his mouth to breathe and his mouth filled with freezing water instead. He choked but was unable to do anything about it. He kicked his legs futilely against the current that now seemed possessed to take him, but all he managed to do was spin himself in circles. With one final kick in a bid to escape he rose up, only for his head to meet firmly with the solid ice above. As the last remaining air left his lungs and darkness swirled around the edges his last remaining thoughts were 'I'm sorry I failed you Arthur'.

-x-

Morgana shot up, gasping, clutching at her throat, twisted within her sheets. She shivered violently unable to shake herself free of the clinging cold and the darkness that had gripped her. Her breaths finally made it to her lungs, her chest heaving with the effort.

Something was terribly wrong.


End file.
